Two Vampires
by Demonic the raptor-man
Summary: its back
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Adventure Time or its characters

Demonic the raptor-man presents "Two dumb-asses"and pleas use your imagination for each part.

At the candy kingdom castle

"Where is his room...? Where the fuck is it"

"I don't know, look through that door and I'll look through this one"

5 minutes later

"Did you find his room or anything?"

"No, just the kitchen"

*crunch, crunch*

"And all I'd found was, Wha the fuck are you eating!"

"Cake... want some?"

"NO you dumb-ass, where here to steal Gumball's treasure and to steal all his things in his room that isn't nailed down"

"Ooohhh, my cake piece"

"Ok, I think the treasury is down in the basement so you go down and put as many jewels in the bag as possible, I'll go to his room and all of his wears and anything that isn't nailed down"

"Ok, you're the boss Bill"

In Gumball's room

"Finally found this stupid room"

*Snore, snore, snore*

"Will, Prince Gumball aren't you in a pickle now, to think that the candy prince himself would have no guards or even a guard dog protecting him or his room from any thief that can just walk right in"

*Snore, snore*

"Oh well, I'll just help myself to your belongings"

*Snore, snore*

"Oh look what I've just found, your safe and look here, you've even left a note with the combination just for me"

3 minutes later

"And done, to think that you're smart... what the fuck is in here"

*Snore*

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS"

*Clicking and vibrations sounds"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A VIBRATING DILDO DOING IN THIS FUCKING SAFE"

Gumball wakes up

"Whose there, and what's that sound... WHO ARE YOU AND GIVE ME BACK MY TOY YOU PERVERT"

"I'm out of here and I'm not the pervert here"

Jumps out of the window (and just remembering that he's a vampire that can't fly)

"Fuck... this is going to hurt a lot"

The sound of someone hitting the ground hard could be heard from Gumball's new broken window

"Ouch, that hurts a lot, but not a good time to worry about that now"

"There he is get him"

"FUCK YOU, BANANA GUARDS CAUSE I'M OUT OF HERE"

At a house far in the candy forest

"Where the fuck were you, I been waiting here for Bob"

"Will Bill, I was getting jewels you told me to get"

"And how did you get out of there"

"By dancing"

Note from Demonic: What the fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

At Marshall Lee's house

"Ah ah, to think that the vampire king himself would leave in broad daylight and leave his house unattended too" bill said as he opened the door.

Bill looked inside and to his surprise Marshall didn't even locked his door, this just made Bill squeak in pure joy "To think that the so called King of Vampires would be so stupid to leave his own house unlocked", Bill began to laugh at the whole thing.

Bill walked in, with a 'I don't care cause heel never know like walk'.

Bill began taking pictures, movies and his T.V. from his living room, after he walked in to the kitchen and began to go through Marshall's food "Apples, stake, erasers, Rubies and a basket of strawberries".

Bill looked confused at the items that he has just collected "Ok? This is usually the part when I get hurt somehow... well, time for this vampire to go where no vampire has gone before" he pointed at a ladder leading to Marshall's room.

When Bill got in Marshall's room, he was very disappointed when saw that his room plan and boring "Like... what the fuck dude" he said with both his hands in the air "Hey, writer can you give me something to work with here!"He said looking at no one.

"Be quite, I'm trying here" said no one.

At the candy kingdom, in a café'

"Good moaning Cake" said Bob as he was cleaning the counter.

"Good moaning Bob how is your brother" cake said as she walked in to the shop.

"Oh Good..., still stealing from people" he said with no care about it.

"Well..., I heard about you guys stealing from Gumball" she said, smiling.

"One catfish-cup with strawberry shortcake piece?" he said tossed a cup in the air and gripping it with he's another hand.

"You know it" she said as walked to a table at the widow.

As she waited for her catfish cup with strawberry shortcake piece, Fionna walked in with Marshall not far behind.

"Oh, Cake why are you here?" Fionna said as she walked towards her, not knowing why she was here.

"Well..., me and the owner are good friends..., plus he's wife would kill me if I didn't come" Cake said with the last part being a joke.

"Sooo, your friends with the owner, where is the owner then" Fionna said looking around.

"Well... he's coming right now" Cake said, as Bob walked up to her table wearing a pink apron that readied 'kiss the Vampire thief'.

"Here you go Cake, one catfish cup with a strawberry shortcake piece" he said as he placed it right in front of her.

"Thank you, Bob this is Fionna and Fionna meet Bob" Cake said before she stated eating the shortcake.

"Well... it's nice to meet you, Fionna" Bob said as he graded her hand softy, raising it up a bit and kissed it.

"Bob stop being a gentlemen and sit down" Cake said.

"Sooo... Bob, why do you own this place?" Fionna said will taking a sit.

Back at Marshall Lee's place

"I didn't know that he owned a copy of happy bunny (Porn video)" Bill said as he was standing in middle of Marshall's room.

Bill noticed that Marshall had a lot of porn videos (all being about girls in bunny cloths) in his room, he looked at the small TV and it was on.

"Well, well, well... what do we have?" Bill said as looked at the screen to see a shower with someone in it.

"Was Marshall going to watch this before he left" Bill said before starting the video.

"CAKE, I'M TAKING A SHOWER O.K?" said a voice, Bill have never heard before.

And just like that, Bill realized that Marshall was...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At Marshall Lee's house

"HAHAHAHA... like... OMG what the fuck" Bill said as he fails over laughing at what he was watching.

Bill laughed for half than hour until he finally stop.

"Will, I know what I'm going to do" he said as get up.

"I think it's time for so fun" he said as head down stairs and out the door.

"I can't wait to see the face on the hero, when I use one of my spells to transform into her" he said as give an evil smile.

"Or should I transform into good old Cake, or maybe into Marshall and rape her, or Gumball, or into the Ice queen, or Discord. I haven't seen him ever since I transported myself into MLP" he said as he was thinking.

"Or maybe Freddy" he said.

"I know, HEY, HEY, HEY writer I want to put up a voting score for people to vote on so can transform myself and it can be anyone, but only the one that gets the most votes" he said to no one.

"You hear him, so did it" said no one.

"Hey writer, do you think anyone would read this fanfic"

"No"

"Do you think anyone would read this on YouTube"

"That's a big nope"

"Why did you take this fanfic off of ?"

"Because I wanted to re-write it, but instead I said "fuck it" so yeah"

The end. For now

The end of voting will be December 20


End file.
